


Perks of Dating a Rugby Player

by ticklishraspberries



Category: Handsome Devil (2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Tickle Fights, Tickling, playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Ned likes dating a rugby player.





	Perks of Dating a Rugby Player

As much as Ned had detested rugby players, he had to admit, dating one was pretty damn great.

First of all, Conor was really tall. While it was a bit of a pain to stand on his toes every time he wanted to kiss him, and Conor teased him relentlessly about it, but it came in handy if he couldn’t reach something. If there was a record he couldn’t reach in the music room, he would simply pout at Conor and point until he got it for him.

Also, Conor was strong. If Ned couldn’t open something, give it to Conor. If Ned was too lazy to walk from the field back to the school, get Conor to carry him.

And one more perk was that Ned looked damn cute wearing Conor’s jersey to games. It was a bit too big on him, but he didn’t care, because he was proudly sporting his boyfriend’s name on his clothes.

But there was a perk to Conor’s strength and size that Ned didn’t really want to admit. Since Ned was so much smaller and weaker, it was pretty easy for Conor to wrestle him back against the bed, pin him down, and tickle him until he was begging for him to stop.

Not that he would ever tell Conor that he enjoyed it, but it was certainly a perk.

They had rearranged their dorm to push their two beds together, since they couldn’t both fit in one bed. After a long night of practice, Conor wanted nothing more than to come back to their room and cuddle with Ned. But Ned quite liked pushing Conor’s buttons when he could.

And sometimes that meant literally, because despite being so tall and strong, Conor was also ticklish, and Ned loved poking and prodding at his sensitive spots.

“Ned, cut it out,” Conor mumbled through soft giggles, batting his hand away from his side.

“Cut what out?” Ned asked innocently, easily dodging his hand to continue his tickling.

“Oh, that’s it,” Conor finally said, grabbing Ned’s wrists and easily switching their positions and tickling his ribs, a grin finding its way onto his face as laughter came spilling from Ned’s mouth, high-pitched and giggly and occasionally letting a snort slip out.

“Nohot fair!” Ned cried, legs kicking to no avail despite the fact that he didn’t really want to escape.

“How is it unfair? You were just doing the same thing to me!” Conor replied.

“Because you’re stronger than me!”

“And less ticklish,” Conor added teasingly.

“That too!”

Despite how much he loved this, Ned was tired too and wasn’t sure how much he could take.

“Conor, please, no more!”

“Oh, alright, fine.”

Conor’s fingers slowed and he backed off, giving Ned a chance to catch his breath before leaning down to press their lips together softly.

They were still quite shy and awkward about romance, but Conor’s lips were soft and gentle against his, and Ned brought a hand up to rest on his cheek.

He had a small inkling that Conor was onto him, but chose to ignore that and just kiss him some more, before they got back to cuddling, no shenanigans this time.

And when they drifted off to sleep, ned decided it was pretty fucking great dating a rugby player.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> Tumblr: ticklishraspberries.tumblr.com  
> Please consider donating to my ko-fi which is linked on my tumblr!


End file.
